


Peeping  Tom

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	Peeping  Tom

Peeping Tom

CP：赫海 

狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 Dirty Talk预警 全员恶人预警

要素很多不知道怎么预警所以随便写写预警 

一发完

偷窥or监听 预警（重点高亮！！！！）

性格ooc 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣

Phone sex 预警

听到看到可惜就是吃不到 赫 

x

长得那么好看居然吃不饱 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

因为dirty talk是我至今没有攻克的大山，我想努努力。

希望大家能够清楚的认识到我确实是变态，但我很善良。

为了我的恶趣味写的，OOC是一定的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行 不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！

接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

【失禁预警】  
【小骚货预警】  
【DIY/Dirty Talk预警】  
【监控预警】

“这真的不是犯法的吗？”

李赫宰在上一任公司被上司骚扰，并因为拒绝了上司的暗示之后被边缘化，毅然选择辞职。

并且辞职之前把那个整天惦记他裤裆的花衬衫骚零揍了一顿，同性恋不算事，天天骚扰就不是什么好玩意儿了。  
新公司规模不大，但在业内挺有名气。入职不久，李赫宰就被调到了某个所有成员都不爱说话，神神秘秘的技术部。

他原本以为自己真能发光发热体现出自己作为理工男应有的冷静从容，虽然自己的专业和计算机搭不上太大边，不过男人嘛，死都不能说不行。

结果居然是远程监控APP用户的录音和视频。

“我一直以为我们做的是安全监控APP？”

“话是这么说，大数据时代，任何可能的信息都可以带来商机。”

主管是个看起来年过半百实际上差一点就搭上九零后名头，比李赫宰还要再小三岁的男人，年龄感主要来自于怎么地方支援中央也救不了的地中海和可以当安全气囊用的肚腩，和没什么年龄感  
的李赫宰一比甚至显出了几分慈爱的气息。

“赫宰哥，你要知道，我们做安全监控的同时，还在做数据管理，这个‘数据’指的可不是简简单单的数字。”

“一个人的生活细节可以推断出他的消费潜力，单纯从他浏览的网页我们就可以知道他缺什么，不缺什么，想要什么厌恶什么。”

“这样定点投放广告，成功率更高。”

“那像我们这样做安全监控的公司，能提供的除了手机浏览数据之外，甚至还能提供录音和视频资料。” 

“这真的不是犯法么？”

“没别人知道，就没人知道我们犯不犯法。”

最后李赫宰被迫接受了一个测试，观察其中一个样本一个月，找出他潜在的消费方向，针对他做出一个广告投放设计。

“所以我能得到哪些资料？”

李赫宰知道这不太对，但现在这家公司确实在业界口碑不错，而他的房贷需要还，他需要这份工作。

“你想要的一切。”

观察对象叫做李东海。

李东海家为了监控家里那只索马里猫Haehae买了摄像头，相关配套APP自然就是李赫宰目前所在的公司这款。

摄像头太阳能充电，wifi自动联网，正对着客厅和卧室，浴室倒是没有。

李赫宰就天天和那只大尾巴猫对视，很奇怪Haehae好像对别的玩具并不感兴趣，一天二十四小时可能有十个小时都蹲在两个摄像头面前。

也许猫真的有灵性吧。

从李东海的反应来看摄像头安装不是开始阶段，甚至早期的存储资料现实去年年底李东海就已经安装上了摄像头，Haehae都并没有表现出对摄像头如此的好奇。

“你到底在看什么？”李东海下班回家抱着Haehae上下左右看了一圈，又凑到摄像头前：“什么也没有啊......”

李东海是个非常帅气的男人，帅气到李赫宰下意识摸出手机搜了一下李东海的名字，但却时不是个明星，倒是有个爱豆组合的成员和李东海有些神似，但是要比李东海小很多。

他的公寓在汉江边上，看得出来经济条件很好，资料上的地产信息显示是个非常不错的高端小区，卧室客厅都能看见汉江的大户型。

从李东海的银行卡信息里大致能看李东海每个月客观的收入，存款也相当丰厚，自己应该是从事金融方向的工作，投资眼光毒辣。

“是个精英人士。”

李东海的手机使用频率也佐证了他是个认真工作的上班族，上班时间几乎不会用手机浏览无关网站。

不过嘛......

李赫宰又找到了另一份他浏览购物网站的记录。

除了猫粮猫爬架猫玩具，李东海在网上买过的东西，只有一个方向是种类丰富的。

视线移回到视频画面上，是洗完澡用毛巾包着下半身，露出肌肉可观的上半身的李东海。

李赫宰并不算一个工作狂，他也没有把工作带到家里去的习惯，但是李东海晚上的视频，他没有胆量在公司看，只敢像现在这样，回到家洗完澡偷偷摸摸看。

湿漉漉的一双手伸到摄像头前欲盖弥彰地转移了摄像头的方向，但是现在的摄像头是会按时自己旋转的，以便看清家中全貌。

于是等镜头从远处的猫爬架回到沙发角度时，张着腿正在沙发上抚慰自己的李东海就完完全全地落进了李赫宰的视线之内。

李赫宰看过很多李东海的视频，知道这只是个开始，但每一次他都忍不住给李东海的小兄弟打个高分，形状大小皆是上品，一周稳定上工三四天也能看出状态正佳，只可惜除了摄像头之外的自  
己，没人能再给可爱的小家伙客观评价了。

出于某种微妙的心理，李赫宰解开了自己睡裤的系带，也把自家小兄弟放出来透透气。

李赫宰瞄一眼画面，再瞄一眼目前还未完全苏醒的小兄弟，有些气不过，就着画面中李东海家电视屏幕里正在播放的激情小电影开始为自己打气，虽然画面小点儿，但也凑合能看清楚。

他知道，光是这样抚慰是满足不了李东海的，这样想着李赫宰的视线又从电视重新移回了沙发。

李东海站起身来从客厅电视柜底下翻出来一个盒子。

李赫宰一看包装，是李东海新买的小玩具之一，针对男性前列腺设计，可以提供高频刺激，但表面光滑一体设计，可在浴中使用。

你问李赫宰一个直男怎么知道。

当然是李东海的购物记录告诉他的，他还知道这是一个套装，还送了个高仿真男性性器自慰工具，可惜李东海好像对那玩意儿不太感兴趣。

这个人连打飞机都不忘戴套，对性爱的要求也像他工作和投资一样快准狠，没必要走过场温存，脱了裤子就撸，找出前列腺按摩器就开干，前列腺按摩器功能强大，没多久就看见李东海夹紧大  
腿肌肉射了满手。

李赫宰虽然是个直男，但也对前列腺按摩略知一二，李东海和他印象里的同性恋几个字压根就不沾边，他觉得李东海充其量只是个玩儿得比较大比较深入的直男。

——也比较帅气的直男。

光是能够让同为直男的李赫宰赞叹的外貌，李赫宰就觉得对“素未谋面”的已经有了亲近感。

这种兄弟，他还挺想有一个，但也没机会了。

李东海的生活高度精密，是个眼睛都不眨一下就能按时起床的狼人，为了保持身材吃得比猫都清淡。

说起来那只好奇的小猫Haehae还挺可爱，吃东西慢条斯理的，李赫宰现在白天也天天开着视频看Haehae，也算云猫爹一位，恨不得给Haehae买两个猫罐头。

“这种感觉怎么样？”

主管吃着零食走到了李赫宰背后。

“窥探别人的生活几乎能给所有人带来快感，这种快感是什么呢，就好像你也参与到了他的生活当中，成为了他的邻居？亲人？朋友？又或者就是他本人？”

“小心不要陷进去太深。”

李赫宰觉得后颈发毛，一回头，那个胖子又不见了。

给Haehae买罐头的事情被暂时搁置，但是李赫宰交上去的初步分析得到了认可，主管告诉他可以继续观察，也可以不用，业务流程他都熟悉了。

“不过我看你好像挺喜欢那只猫的。”

主管家里养了只肥加菲，时不时还带来办公室和大家亲密互动，李赫宰原本是狗党，对猫并不感冒，大屁股加菲也很有志气，根本不理李赫宰。

“恩，我现在上班都开着视频看猫呢。”  
“确实漂亮。”主管凑近来看屏幕里Haehae的大脸，Haehae突然转头就跑了。

李赫宰听见主管这么夸Haehae，心里有些不舒服。

李东海的相关资料李赫宰还是每天定时浏览，李赫宰一边感叹真是个有钱人，一边对李东海产生了更多好奇。

他甚至在周末出门的时候不自觉走到了李东海的办公楼楼下，发现自己走到这里回过神来自己都吓了一大跳。

他甚至在家里看新闻的时候看见了镜头里一闪而过的李东海似乎是出席公司什么商业活动，台上卖力表演的女团丝毫不如坐在台下走神的李东海让他惊喜。

他以为自己坚持看视频只是为了Haehae，但回到家里依然打开视频甚至连到客厅的电视上看，就为了看清楚李东海在干什么，这个锅好像Haehae的小身板根本扛不动。

甚至已经到了一回家就要点开视频看着李东海入睡才肯结束的程度，李赫宰偶尔梦里都是李东海巧克力一样整齐的腹肌。

“我该不会是弯了吧......”

李赫宰躺在床上，突然冒出了这么一个念头。

一个无所事事的周五晚上，李赫宰不爱加班，反正他不加班也活得下去，周末喜欢宅在家里吃吃拉面看看电视。

他已经两三天没看李东海了， 不知道为什么总觉得心里痒得难受，犹豫再三还是打开了视频连接。

李东海居然还没回来。

李赫宰忍不住找到李东海的手机使用历史，发现他最近一次使用是三十分钟前，叫了个优步，路程是从离他公司不远的地方回家。

李东海是有车的，年初刚换了一辆凯迪拉克，平时上班也一直开着，怎么会突然叫了优步。

该不会是喝酒了吧？

不一会儿门开了，原本等在门口的Haehae被门口的动静吓得窜回了平日里很少会去的书房。

李东海晃晃悠悠的走进来，一看就是喝多了。

他记得李东海的社交账号里提过自己不能喝酒的，居然会喝成这样，也不知道喝了多少，有多高兴才喝成这样。

站都站不稳了，李东海还不忘到处找Haehae，亲了两口被Haehae挣脱之后，又扑腾进了浴室。

李赫宰吓得差点儿报警，喝成这样还进浴室不是找死么。

就在李赫宰天人交战到底要不要报警的时候一个光溜溜的李东海出来了。

能看出了洗个澡也没多清醒，平时的毛巾掉在客厅地板上也不管了，一步一踉跄地走到电视柜前。

不是吧......李赫宰又忍不住盯了一眼自己的裤裆，他该不会这个样子了还要让小兄弟出来见见世面吧？

李东海把电动前列腺按摩器的包装拿出来，看了半天，居然把那个尺寸不小的仿真阴茎拿在手里认真地看了半天。

不是吧.....直男啊兄弟.....直男干嘛对一只假几把那么感兴趣.....

可李东海似乎很满意面前这个一直被他忽视的大家伙，端着盒子回到沙发上，扯来两张消毒湿纸巾给手里第一次上工的大家伙仔仔细细开了个光。

紧接着刚解开裤带的李赫宰一抬头，就看见李东海张嘴将仿真阴茎的头部含进了嘴里。

等一下兄弟......

李东海甩着还没完全醒过来的小东海，凑到了摄像头前。

“要看着我，”他手里攥着手机，居然还设定了固定视角模式，让摄像头对准沙发能清晰拍到他，“能看到我吗......”

如果不是李东海说话的时候闭着眼睛，语序也乱糟糟的，明显一副说胡话的样子，他可能真的会以为李东海在跟他说话。

他稍稍往后退，让镜头能完全拍到他的上半身，手里还死死地攥着那根稍显狰狞的玩具。

“老公你看看我......”

你不是直男吗......

不过李赫宰也没空思考自己为什么没看出来李东海不是直的这件事，李东海又对着摄像头重新将过分仿真的龟头含进了嘴里。  
李赫宰的小兄弟比李赫宰坦诚，更终于直接的刺激，它清楚地意识到这一次比之前的任何一次都要来得爽快，于是格外积极地上工。

等李赫宰意识回归的时候自己已经握住了自己滚烫坚硬的大兄弟了。

怎么，也没见李东海有个男朋友啥的，一开始他看见李东海在家自慰还想着这么优质的男人没有女朋友可能就是因为一般女人满足不了吧。

合着自己完全想错方向了， 居然是因为女人满足不了。

李赫宰盯着李东海红润的薄唇，正生涩却热情地吸吮吞吐着仿真阴茎的头部，时不时嘴酸了就吐出来，用舌头挑逗细节还原精致的冠状沟下缘。

另一只手沾了些套盒里送的已经被李东海用得只剩一半的玫瑰味润滑，正在后穴处积极探索人体奥秘呢。

李赫宰的眼睛根本离不开李东海吞吐的动作，他似乎想要尝试一下深喉，却因为技艺生疏把自己噎得直咳嗽，狼狈的嘴角下巴都挂着津液，再一次凑近了摄像头。

“老公......老公好大......吞不下......”

他怎么以前就能觉得李东海是个直男呢！李赫宰一边撸动自己的小兄弟还不忘检讨自己识人不清这件事。

“恩，给老公好好舔......舔湿了老公好好操我......”

整根仿真阳具都被李东海咽不下去的津液弄得湿漉漉亮晶晶的，李东海自己的小兄弟也在有一搭没一搭的抚慰下恢复了生机。

李东海拿着手里滑得几乎拿不稳的大兄弟，顺着自己的脖子一点一点往下，路过胸前两点还不忘用鬼头蹭蹭因为出汗显得湿润新鲜的乳头。

“恩，老公这样蹭......会不舒服......”

你看看这是不舒服的样子吗！他现在才是不舒服的那个！他的大兄弟现在不舒服地直吐水！

李东海把自己的前端和大玩具放在一起撸了两把，转过身来，撅起屁股，手从背后往下伸，试图将仿真阳具探进此时已经晶莹湿滑的小穴。  
这还是李赫宰第一次这么近距离地看李东海的屁股，以往李东海都是坐在沙发上撸的，他什么也看不见。

现在他看见了，李东海不仅脸赞，屁股也足够赞，形状饱满紧实，却能从李东海掰开一边臀瓣陷进肉里的手指判断手感的松软丰厚，他应当是做过毛发清理的，比周围皮肤白出一大截的臀肉中  
间藏着几乎称得上粉嫩的小穴，这样看李赫宰就更疑惑了。

这都没有男朋友？自己之前那个骚零主管还天天夜夜笙歌呢！

但是转念一想，李东海工作压力大，工作环境又比较紧张，可能有些在别人看来理所应当的事情会对他的生活产生巨大影响，这也是他当时看到李东海用前列腺按摩器宣泄欲望没觉得有多惊讶  
的原因，还觉得这位帅哥不容易，压力太大了。

这下他知道了。

帅哥真的不容易。

后边的小穴似乎第一次遇上这么大的家伙，不太配合，尝试了好几次都没能成功。

李东海急得直嘤，李赫宰听得更硬。

“老公，快进来啊......”

李赫宰此时砸了面前的显示屏都有，来小帅哥等着我，老公给你吃真正的大家伙......

可惜他什么也做不到，他只能看着李东海姿势换了无数个，最后一条腿搭在沙发靠背上，另一只手扶着另一条腿的膝弯，整个人呈现出完全打开的模样。

“老公，快进来，要深一点，要用力......唔......”

这下仿真阴茎的顶端终于成功进入了李东海体内，但是深入似乎又遇到了困境。

“老公......恩......慢一点，”刚刚急切催促的小嘴变成咬着下唇撒娇的态势，“要老公慢慢来......”

“恩，蹭到那里了！ ”李东海手上的动作一停，整个人弹了一下，“老公好厉害，蹭到了......”

玩具刚进去一半，李赫宰大概是知道蹭到哪里了，他居然还有空记住了大概的深度。

等到李东海哭天抢地地终于把整根玩具都吞进去，李赫宰手里的大家伙都涨紫了。

“老公，老公你不喜欢这样呀？”

也不知道他怎么想的，屁股里夹着根大玩具突然翻起身来，似乎又刺激到了敏感的地方，动作停下来全身都在抖。

李赫宰几乎都要佩服喝醉了酒的李东海了，抖成这样还不忘继续发骚，撅着屁股对着摄像头。  
“老公看人家，喜不喜欢人家......”

当然喜欢了，这会儿李东海的小屁股被润滑剂弄得晶莹剔透，李东海还不忘在臀肉上时不时扇两巴掌，来验证两瓣软肉确实如看起来那样弹性十足。

“恩，那老公轻点儿打，”李东海撑起上半身来，坐在小腿上，因为这个动作假几把底部的吸盘轻轻吸在了皮质沙发的面上，“吃给老公看......”

他稍稍回过身来，侧着脸望着摄像头的方向，满眼皆是春意，配上他那张此时酡红的汗湿的脸，李赫宰只觉得自己所有的性幻想此刻都在李东海面前投了降。

借着被固定在沙发上的假几把，李东海自己开始上下活动了起来，两只小手一会儿在前面抚慰流口水的小东海，一会儿沾点儿前液去揉搓胸前敏感的两点。

只可惜这个角度李赫宰看不见，看不见那两点在前液浸润下是不是饱满可摘。

“老公......唔，就是这样......要吸人家的乳头......”

只当是李东海醉了不知道自己在说什么，这样淫荡的话从他那张讨人喜爱的小嘴里说出居然还显得可爱。

李赫宰甚至真的开始随着李东海的胡言乱语想象自己抱着李东海的肩膀疯狂吸吮那两滴赤霞珠一般的乳尖。  
“唔......没有奶......老公轻一点.....”

怎么能轻呢，他恨不得连皮带骨把这副模样的李东海吃进肚子里。

大概是觉得忽视了屁股里的大家伙，李东海稍稍俯下身，加快了下半身起伏的动作。

吸盘固定并不是很牢固，李东海随着东倒西歪的假阳具也跟着东倒西歪地扭着，小屁股小腰都要扭出花了。

“恩，老公，就是，就是顶那里......”

“老公要把人家顶尿了......唔......老公好厉害.......”

“老公......老公.....要射出来了......轻......”  
“老公！慢一点呜呜......真的要尿出来了......”

那根大家伙虽然不怎么自己动弹但是尺寸就让它实力不可小觑，李东海蹭了没多久，软了腰往前一扑。

可也就是这自暴自弃的一下，带动着假阴茎的顶端蹭过了浅处最敏感的一点。

李东海整个人都收紧了，在尖叫中射了出来，紧接着失控的肌肉再也没能帮他守住尿门，尿液一大滩蔓延开来。

“唔......老公真的把人家操尿了......”

“好深好大哦......”

“老公......”  
“还要老公操.......”

李赫宰望着手心里的一滩浊白发呆。

他最终还是辞掉了这份工作。

成为自由职业者之后他几乎不怎么出门，事实上他住的地方离李东海的小区不远，但他刻意回避着这件事。

直到那天，他们在附近的便利店相遇，李赫宰买了三桶拉面，李东海买了两盒套。

李赫宰回家回想着临走时李东海对着他善意的微笑。

他对待每一个陌生人都这么温柔，可就是这么一个笑容，却硬是让李赫宰在公共场合不可自控地硬了。

时隔两个月，他最终还是翻出了那个界面。

按下密码。

——FIN——


End file.
